Middle of the Night
by Bade-Stories
Summary: Jade and Beck have been broken up for months and Jade still has feelings for him ,but what would happen if she just happen to see him walking down her street late at night? What would he say? And What if something happened that would change both of their lives forever...and maybe not in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

I bet this time of night your still up. Just sitting there looking out at the city and clearing your mind. At least that's what I do.

I bet your tired from a long hard week. I can just tell by the way you act in school that you just seemed exhausted. Don't get me wrong I am exhausted too but you just aren't Beck anymore. You've changed and I don't know if its from our breakup but ever since we broke up you have been in this weird funk.

"You need to stop over analyzing him Jade" I told myself. I was acting pretty ridiculous sitting here on my tiny sofa in my room and think about Beck. As if i don't have anything else better to do.

I looked out the window and took a nice long deep breath. not many things calmed me but for some reason the night sky did. I've always loved stars I mean come on I have a star tattoo, but anyway the black sky mixed with stars are just perfect.

I picked up my phone and went on just to occupy my mind so I could stop over thinking everything. I scrolled through stupid status's from Cat, boring ones from Tori and lame ones from Robbie until my head exploded from all the stupidness then I went under clips to see if anyone uploaded new videos. I saw that Berf and Sinjin had another workout video…yikes. I saw Robbie has his fail at a magic trick up and then I saw the newest video which was from no one other than Beck labeled "Lady Advice"

I felt my heart break into tiny pieces but why? We are broken up so I need to stop freaking out every time he talks about other girls or…dates other girls.

I logged off the slap then threw my phone next to me. I was not going to look at the name of that video let alone watch it. I know it was pathetic of me but its still a sore subject alright so shutup.

In an ideal world Beck and I would be together and I would be with him right now hanging in his RV like I always would, But I don't live in an ideal world. I live in a world where I sit in my room alone on a Friday night at midnight while he is probably just getting home from a party or a date or whatever.

I threw my head against a pillow on the sofa and closed my eyes. Maybe I should just fall asleep and forget all of this for a while, but for some crazy reason I don't want to. Sometimes I like sitting up at night alone because its the only time when I truly have time to myself even though I have had plenty of time to myself theses past ten months.

Damn its already been ten months? Time flies when your life sucks I guess. I sat up from my tiny couch and sighed loudly. "What to do on a lonely friday?" I thought. I could text Cat, wait no she goes to bed at like 8 on Fridays because she always has to take her brother to the clinic in the morning.

I paced in front of my window until i finally got annoyed with walking and leaned against the frame of my window. I heard my stomach growl obnoxiously so I decided to get some food and went to the kitchen. I silently tip toed down the steps so I wouldn't wake anyone then i walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat down at my counter. I sat there and ate my apple for awhile until a pestering thought overwhelmed my mind. This brought back memories which was ridiculous I can't even get food in the middle of the night without Beck ruining it.

I sighed then glanced over at the steps. The memory was so clear in my mind I remember like it was yesterday and I wish it really did happen yesterday.

..

Flashback:

"Shhhh" I whispered as Beck and I crept out of my room. "We gotta be quiet" I hissed as we tip toed down the steps. I grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen.

"ok what do you want to eat?" I asked in a low voice. "I'll just have whatever your having" Beck whispered back. I rolled my eyes and grabbed two apples out of the fridge.

"here you go" I handed him his apple then sat on his lap on the tiny chair by the counter.

"thanks babe" He smiled and kissed my forehead. We ate our apples and talked silently for awhile. "You done?" I asked. "Yea" He said then i took both our apple cores and threw them in the trash.

"I'm thirsty now" I said opening up the fridge. "Me too" Beck whispered. I grabbed two glasses then started pouring some milk but the full milk chug slipped out of my hands and fell all over the floor. "Dammit" I hissed then listened to hear if anyone woke up.

Beck snickered and I shot him a death stare. "Shutup!" snapped in a low voice then headed to grab paper towels.

"You gonna help me?" I hissed at Beck. "ok ok" He said getting up. I rolled my eyes and headed back to the milk spilled all over the floor. I guess I misjudged where the mess started because I slid across the puddle of milk and landed flat on my back.

"Ow" I grunted. Beck started roaring with laughter as he walked over to me. "you okay babe?" He asked as he extended his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down with me. "Yea I am just fine" I laughed. We both started laughing realizing how ridiculous it was to be laying here in a puddle milk. "shhh" I urged but I started laughing again. I put my hand over Beck's mouth to keep him quiet as we layed in the puddle laughing still.

"We can't even get milk without making a scene" Beck joked as I layed on his back.

"I know" I laughed then sat up and watched the milk drip down my face and clothes.

"great we are soaked" I sighed. Beck laughed then wiped some milk off my face.

"Come on lets get this all cleaned up" Beck said helping me up. I grabbed the paper towels and we both mopped it all up then headed back upstairs again.

"That was a close one" I said closing my bedroom door. "I know your mom would have killed me if she knew I was here" Beck pointed out. I sighed as looked at my soaked self in the mirror.

"I need to change" I mumbled then took my top off and my leggings which left me standing there in just my underwear and bra. I opened my drawer and pulled out two plaid shirts.

I caught Beck staring at me as I glanced over at him. "What?" I asked almost blushing.

"Nothing you are just" She looked me up and down and sighed "Beautiful" He smiled.

"aw" I mumbled then sat on his lap. "I love you" I whispered then kissed him softly. He ran his hands down my hips which made me shudder a little then he started to kiss my neck then my collarbone then back to my lips. He ran his hands up my thigh and pulled it around his waist. I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead against his. "stop we can't" I protested. "Why?" He asked.

"Because we will wake someone up" I reminded him. Beck sighed and let go of my thigh.

"You know I want too babe but we can't tonight" I said after noticing his disappointing face. "It's fine I know we can't " Beck assured me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "There is always tomorrow night at your place" then i gave him a devilish smile. "This is true" He smiled back then kissed my forehead.

"Anyway you need to change since you are soaked in milk" I stated standing up from Beck's lap.

"I don't have any other clothes with me" Beck pointed out. I grabbed something else out of my drawer then walked over to Beck. "Here is a pair of your boxer shorts and a plaid button up" I threw them on his lap. "Why do you have a pair of my boxer and my shirt?" He asked. "Well I usually either steal them or you leave them here" I explained as I put on a plaid shirt and buttoned it half way.

"Sneaky" Beck laughed the got changed. I became sort of mesmerized by his body as he changed then I locked my door and climbed into bed with Beck.

"goodnight" I said with a sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "good night babe" He said beck then rested his head on mine and we fell asleep.

..

I shook my head hoping to shake the memory out of my mind. It was definitely was not something that made me feel better right now. I could feel my eyes water but I blinked enough times for it to go away.

"Stop it" I said to myself then I threw out the rest of my apple as started to walk toward the steps but I stopped in front of the door. "Sitting outside for awhile wouldn't be a bad idea" I thought. I looked up the steps to make sure everyone was sleeping then I opened the front door and snuck outside. I sat on my porch swing and just enjoyed the silence of night. There was no noise, no people, no dissapointment. It was ideal for someone like me.

I sat there and swung gently on the swing and watched the night sky. I sighed and rested my head against the back of the swing and closed my eyes. I wish it was always like this outside. I loved silence.

"I said I am not interested sorry" I heard a voice say walking down my street. Who has the nerve to spoil my quiet night?

"I know I am single but that doesn't mean you interest me" The voice said again. I felt my blood boil. Whoever this person is there are going to get an earful from me.

"Jessica, Jessica! I gotta go I do not care" The voice sounded familiar…too familiar.

"Geez" The person said then I heard a phone beep sounding the end of a call. I sat up and waited for this person to show. Then, passing a bush there he was in his dark brown jacket with a plaid shirt underneath and his hair a perfect mess. It was Beck.

"Beck" I said under my breath. What are the odds of him showing up on my street. He continued to walk until he caught my gaze then he froze. we both we frozen not even knowing what to do. Do we talk or say hi? or do we act like neither exists?

Beck looked around then back and me and said "Hi" In a puzzled way. "Yea hi" I said back sounding awkward.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" He asked as he walked closer to my house. "I could ask you the same question" I stated as I crossed my arms.

"Well if you really wanna know I was going for a walk" Beck explained as he looked down at his boots.

"Why?" I asked. "Eh I don't know walking seems to clear my mind" He admitted then gently kicked the rock on the ground. We both we silent again until I broke it.

"So whose Jessica?" I asked. Beck laughed a little then looked up at me. "She is this annoying girl that won't leave me alone" He explained. "Is she the one who egged you and punched you in the face?" I asked. "Yep thats her" He laughed and so did i a little.

"Well she seems like a keeper" I teased. "Oh definitely" he said sarcastically. "No but she is crazy, and so are all the other girls at school all they wanna do is touch my hair or try and kiss me they don't even care to get to know me its annoying" He admitted but I could literally hear crackles go through my heart.

"wow girls all over you sounds like a tough life" I said sarcastically. "It is when they are all idiots" He pointed out. "Yea sure" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"What about you?" He asked curiously. "What about me?"

"Any lucky boy in your life?" He asked. "Ha no all the boys at school are either too ugly or too stupid. Plus they are all too scared to ask me out so whatever" I explained then looked down at the ground. "Yea it takes a special guy to go out with you and I mean that in a good way" Beck said with a smile. "Oh so you find yourself special?" I laughed slightly then looked up at him.

"Well maybe a little" Beck joked. It was weird seeing him be funny. I haven't seen him like this in forever.

"Well it takes a girl with some guts to go out with you, and a great sense of style" I said proudly. "I am assuming you have guts and a good sense of style?" He asked.

"Exactly" I smiled devilishly and Beck laughed. "well you are right though. I need a girl with at least half a brain to date me or I will go crazy with all the damn unecessary giggling" Beck shook his head. "yea the girls at our school do giggle too much" I agreed.

"Yea its unbearable" Beck rolled his eyes. "So I guess this means you are going to be single for awhile?" I asked curiously. "I guess so" Beck laughed slightly. "Same with you?" He asked. "Yep" I replied. "Well we can join a abstinance club then" Beck joked and I laughed out loud. "Yea we can" I agreed then finally stopped laughing. "well it was really nice seeing you Jade" Beck gave ma a warm smile.

"It was nice seeing you too" I admitted. "I should walk down your street in the middle of the night more often" He joked. "You should" I agreed. "Well I will see you monday" Beck said then turned to leave, but he paused then turned back around. "So why are you out here so late? Just curious" Beck asked. I couldn't say the truth to him or I would just seem pathetic.

"I just wanted to clear my mind" I said simply and Beck nodded. "Well are you going to clear your mind tomorrow because if you are then I might and maybe we can do this again tomorrow?" He asked casually. I was kind of shocked that he asked me to basically see him again tomorrow I looked up at him and said, "Yea I will probably be out here again tomorrow"

"Ok good" He smiled then started to walk away. "Same time?" He asked once he got to the sidewalk. "Same time" I smiled then he waved and walked away and dissapeared into the night.

I sighed and leaned back on the swing. Did that just happen. I was too speechless to even comprehend the past 10 minutes. My cheeks felt warm so I guess I was blushing. I got up from the swing then headed back upstairs to my room and closed the door.

"wow" I said shaking my head in disbelief. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me.

I sighed then closed my eyes. I actually realized that reality was becoming a little better than my dreams. I can't believe I saw him tonight let alone spoke with him. It was weird that he was acting like his old self again, I missed him. At least I get to see him tomorrow and for the first time in a long time I had something to look forward too.


	2. I'm What? Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story sort of takes a dramatic turn i wanted to spice things up. speaking of spicing things up there is a I guess mature part in this enjoy :)

"Goodnight Jade" My mom said before closing her bedroom door. "Whatever" I mumbled then waited a good half hour before running down the steps and sneaking outside. I took a seat on my porch swing then looked through my house window to make sure no one woke up.

"Phew" I whispered then sighed. I didn't do anything all day besides a school project and torturing my brother. I was mostly excited to just see Beck tonight which was pretty pathetic but whatever I admitt it okay I was looking forward to seeing him again.

I checked the time on my phone, "11:30" It read. I looked over at the sidewalk but there was no sound. "He's probably not going to be here for a little while" I thought then I leaned my head against the side of the swing and closed my eyes.

..

"12:30" My phone read. "Damn where is he?" I grunted as I pulled my sleeves over my hands. It was getting cold and there was no sign of Beck, not even a text.

I sighed loudly and listened for any sound at all but there was nothing.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and I stood up hopefully only to have my heart crushed on the ground when I saw two drunk guys walking home from a bar I guess as they stumbled down the sidewalk.

"Great" I sighed then tapped my foot impatiently. "Where is he?" I thought. Do you think he stood me up? He probably was just acting all nice to me yesterday just so he could rip my heart out again.

"Come on Jade maybe he is just late" I told myself. I leaned back on the swing and hoped for the best.

..

"2:00" My phone read. I was shivering as I glanced up and down the street. "Face it Jade he's not coming" I heard my head say. There was no point in texting him to ask why he didn't show it would just be embarrassing. I sighed loudly then glanced up and down the street again. Maybe he wasn't coming after all. "I am so stupid" I said in a low voice then stood up from the swing. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath then I walked over to my front door. I glanced over my shoulder one last time to see if he was there but of course he wasn't. I shook my head then walked inside and ran up to my room.

After I closed my bedroom door I sunk on to my tiny couch and covered myself with my black blanket. "Whatever it's not like I was that excited about it" I said to myself but as I was saying it I felt tears fall down my face.

"Stop it" I scolded myself as I wiped the tears off my face. Was he really worth all this?

I rolled my eyes at my own patheticness. Why did I even think he would show obviously he is out with his friends or doing something that he finds so much more interesting than seeing me. I was interesting though, I was fun, I was everything he wanted but he doesn't see it anymore…He use too. We use to be so perfect it was ridiculous. People thought all we did was fight but fighting was just something normal we did and we didn't question it. We really did love each other. I still do but its obviously not the same for him.

I sighed silently then closed my eyes. Maybe I could just fall asleep and forget everything. I just wanted this night to be over with.

*tap* *tap* My thoughts were interupted when I heard tapping sounds on my window. I opened my eyes and sat up. It stopped then seconds later I saw something hit my window making a tapping sound.

Ugh I swear if it were those idiot neighborhood boys. I threw the blanket off me then charged overto my window and flung it open. "Knock it off!" I screamed then my anger turned to confusion when I saw not the neighborhood boys, but Beck standing on my lawn in front of my window.

"Sorry" Beck said dropping the rocks in his hand. I quickly wiped my eyes again to make sure there was no evidence of crying. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were suppose to meet tonight remember" Beck reminded me. I rolled my eyes. "Yea like 2 hours ago" I snapped. Beck sighed then looked back up at me.

"Look I am sorry I there was this girl bothering me and-"

"yea and she's so annoying and you life sucks blah blah blah poor you!" I said mocking him.

"Jade I said I was sorry okay and this girl was annoying and my life does suck so stop acting like I am being over dramatic" Beck stated.

"You are! All you do is complain that all these girls are all over you and honestly I do not care nor do I want to hear about these other girls can't you see that" I stomped my foot on the ground.

" You just don't get it do you?" Beck shook his head.

"Get what that your a man whore" I hissed. "No Jade I haven't even dated any other girls since you and the reason these girls drive me crazy is because" He sighed then scuffed the ground before looking up at me and saying, "Because they're not you Jade" He admitted. I felt my heart pounding.

"What do you mean by they are not me" I asked. "You want the truth?" He asked with a defeated laugh.

"Sure" I sighed. "Fine here's the truth" I swung his hands in the air angrily then looked up at me again. "I've been going crazy without you Jade. I am just lost maybe I don't know and last night when I saw you it was just honestly the best night in a long time. I actually felt something again instead of being this walking zombie I have become. last night when i said I needed to clear my mind, I needed to clear it of you but then Jessica called and then you were here and.." He trailed off. "Look I know you have every right to hate me but I just had to let you know that, so hopefully we can at least be-" He was saying but I slammed my window shut. I flung open my bedroom door, not even grabbing shoes or caring if I woke anyone up as I ran down stairs and flung my front door open.

Beck was climbing in his car with a defeated look on his face. He drove here? I thought as I closed my front door.

"Beck" I called out as through the rain that started to pour down then I ran up to his car. I stepped up on the ledge of the driver's seat then planted my lips on to his through the open window of his car. Beck kissed me back just as I hoped he would then he managed to pull me through the window, not breaking our kiss, and put me on his lap. I squeezed my legs around his waist as he raked his hands through my hair. I frantically unbuttoned his top as he pulled mine over my head then continued kissing me. Our breathing was loud and heavy as he slowly slid his hand down to my hips and started pulling off my leggings. I felt the rain splash on our faces while he managed to pull off my leggings then i unbuttoned his pants and ripped them off him. He brushed his lips against my neck and collarbone as I undid my bra and threw it in the backseat. Then I slid my hands down his chest and began slidding off his boxers. I shuddered slightly as Beck's cold hands pressed against my hips then he slipped off the rest of my clothing and reclined the seat back and still managing to not break our kiss. Our breathing grew heavier when i found myself underneath him. He lifted my back up and pulled me closer to him as he began slowly and gently. I grasped the side of the seat tightly and let out a slight moan. He moved his lips down to my neck while I caught my breath then I let go of the seat cushion and ran my hands through his hair. My breathins grew heavier and heavier then I throw my hand against the window then let it slowly drop to my side as Beck rolled over next to me. We both layed there for a minute catching our breath and trying to figure how we got to this point. I turned to my side and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Just for the record we are back together right?" I asked breathlessly. "Yea" He laughed as he caught his breath. "Good" I sighed then sat up and rolled up Beck's window.

"Can we just go back to your place" I demanded as I collected my clothes.

"Yea sure" He hopped up and began searching for his clothes as well. I tossed him his pants then we quickly got changed and hopped on our seats.

"I missed you babe" He smiled warmly and clasped my hand. "I missed you too" I smiled back then Beck started his car and we headed back to his RV.

..

"Make yourself at home as you usually do" Beck joked as we walked in his RV. It felt so nice to be there again its been too long.

"I am exhausted" I groaned then collapsed onto his bed. "Me too" He layed next to me. I pulled the covers over the both of us then leaned over and kissed Beck's forehead. "I love you" I whispered then closed my eyes. "I love you too" He whispered back then wrapped his arm around me and we fell asleep.

..

"ugh" I groaned as I rolled over in Beck's bed. I extended my hand over his chest then rested my head on him.

"good morning" He said in a sleepy voice. "I hate mornings" I groaned. Beck laughed then kissed my forehead.

"Want me to brew some coffee?" He asked. "duh" I pulled the blankets over my face and sighed. Beck got out of bed and started fumbling by his coffee maker as I tried to wake up. I tossed and turned a little until I felt a weird sensation in the pit of my stomach. I froze under the blankets then the feeling grew worse and worse. I started to feel warm and shaky. I flung the blankets off of me then ran to Beck's tiny bathroom. I flipped the toilet seat up then began puking my brains out. "You okay?" beck ran into the bathroom and held my hair. "Does it look like I am fine" I snapped then continued puking. Once I finally stopped I flushed the toilet then got up and started brushing my teeth.

"Are you sick?" Beck asked. "I don't know! I don't feel sick" I hissed then I spit the toothpaste in the sink.

"Can i just have my coffee" I whined as I climed back in bed. Beck placed his hand to my forehead. "You don't feel warm" He said examining me. "Just give me my coffee!" I snapped. "Alright alright" Beck handed me my mug then i grabbed the remote off his side table.

"Just take it easy for today obviously you caught some weird virus or something" Beck leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Whatever" I rolled my eyes and flipped the tv on.

"I'm going to run to the store and grab some meds for you" Beck said as he grabbed his car keys. "okay I will be fine" i stated then flipped through thr channels.

"I'll be right back" Beck said then left the RV.

I sighed then rested my head against the pillow. Why did I just throw up? I didn't feel sick or have a fever. I was weirded out that I randomly just puked my brains out. What could have caused it?

I cleared my mind of the pestering thought then flipped on MTV.

"Ugh God not 16 and pregnant" I snapped at the TV as if it could hear me. "These girls are such trash" I rolled my eyes and sipped my coffee.

"Me and my boyfriend had unprotected sex a few times…" The girl on TV began.

"Wow you idiot" I laughed. "Then I woke up one morning and randomly started puking my brains out. at first I thought I was sick but I didn't feel sick so I went to the doctor and they told me I was pregnant" The girl on TV explained.

I laughed hard then sipped my coffee again. "Sounds kind of like me though" I continued laughing. "Only I use protection you idiot" I threw a pillow at the TV and continued to laugh but my laughter stopped when an awful thought hit my mind. "Wait" I placed my coffee on the table.

"Did Beck use protection?" I asked myself. I relived the night in my mind and the awful truth was that he didn't. "Shit" I punched the bed. "But it was only one time I can't possibly be pregnant" I told myseld. "Getting pregnant only takes one time of unprotected sex" the TV said. "Shutup!" I yelled then threw the remote.

"Shit shit shit" I ran my hands down my face. I threw on my shoes then ran out the door. "damn no car" I said as I got outside. I sighed then I made my way to the nearest drug store.

I burst into the store and scanned every isle until I finally found it "pregnancy tests" The sign read. I shuddered at thought of a baby then grabbed three boxes. I then quickly payed then ran back home.

Thankfully Beck still wasn't back and thankfully he went to a differnt drug store. I burst into his RV then ran into the bathroom.

..

Ten minutes later. I took a deep breath and walked back into the bathroom. There were three tests sitting on the sink. I feltmy heart beating out of my chest. I was not ready for a baby i don't even like them. I do not want to be called mom. I don't want to be trashy like the girls on that show. I built up some courage then lifted one of the tests and hesitantly looked down at it.

"Positive" It read. My heart sank to the floor. I checked the other two tests and they were also positive. "Oh my god" I sank on to the floor and placed my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?" I didn't even have time to think for a moment because I heard Beck walk into the RV.

"Hey babe" He called. I swallowed hard but I didn't move. "Did you get sick again?" He asked. "No" I said blankly. "You okay?" He knocked on the bathroom door.

"no" I felt my eyes fill with tears. "What's wrong?" He asked. I took a deep breath then stood up and opened the tiny door.

"Beck" I managed to get out as I held back my tears. "What is it?" He asked. I looked down at the tests then back up at him. I could see the worry grow in his eyes. I guess I had to tell him.

"I'm…..pregnant"


	3. I can't have coffee! Chapter 3

"You're what?" Beck's face fell into a twist of horrified confusion.

"You heard me" I felt myself wanting to cry but I had to to just try and keep it together even though now I knew I was goingto fall apart.

"What? h-how?" He dropped the bags he had in his hand. "obviously you know how!" I snapped and felt my eyes water.

"b-but we just got back together and we only did it once" Beck's face looked lost in fear.

"yea once. and you didn't use protection" I yelled. Beck frantically started pacing back and forth.

"Well what are we going to do?" He asked. "I don't know! I just found out five minutes ago" I was begging a tear didn't fall down my face but it was too late, I was crying. I sunk on to the ground and tried to hide it but Beck noticed and knelt down next to me.

"look" He sighed. "This is...stressful" He began. "No kidding" I rolled my eyes and wiped my tears. "But I am not going anywhere. We are going to make it through this together" He wrapped his hand around mine and pulled me into his chest.

"But I don't want to have a baby" I sobbed into his shirt. "I know" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Everyone is going to see me pregnant and school and start rumors and we will never be able to become successful acters or performers or anything okay all of it is being ruined because of this stupid fetus in my stomach" I snapped then broke Beck's embrace and leaned against the wall.

"Hey come on you act like its the end of the world, I mean I know this is going to change everything but not neccesarily in a bad way. Sure we are going to be stressed out of our minds and we are too young and neither of us are ready at all to be parents but we can't sit here and look at the negative. The only thing we can do is try and look at the postive" Beck said as he lifted my chin up to face him.

"There are no positives" I hissed. "Having a little family is a positive" He pointed out.

"You say that now but as soon as I have this screech box come out of my stomach your going to be so sick of its crying that you will break up with me again" I crossed my arms and sighed.

"That is not true at all Jade I am not going to leave you I promise." Beck grabbed my hand.

"whatever I'm still going to be the trashy girl of Hollywood Arts now" I snapped.

"No one has to know" Beck suggested. "Are you dumb? When a girl is pregnant her stomach kinda decides to become HUGE!" I yelled. I pressed my hands to my temples when I started feeling a pounding headache coming on. Beck sighed and ran his hands down in face.

"Look Jade I am trying okay I am trying to make you feel better but you are making it impossible" Beck said frustratedly. I looked at him and actually started feeling bad. I know he's going insane just like I am and I'm just being inconsiderate. We are both going through a lot now and its only going to get tougher if we don't get along.

I sighed again and layed my head on his shoulder. "Look I know I am being impossible right now, but I just found out I was pregnant okay just bare with me here" I explained.

"I know okay I think we are just both going crazy" Beck pulled me closer. I felt more tears run down my face. I was so overwhelmed with everything I was facing. I've never delt with children I have no clue how to be a mother. I hate kids!

"why don't we go to the doctors just so we can figure what to do and when to schedule ultrasound appointments and all of that okay" Beck suggested.

"fine whatever" I said as Beck stood up. Beck called up the doctor's office who happened to have an opening appointment today so Beck and I drove to the doctor's, it was a very silent car ride. Then we headed into his office.

"You think you are pregnant Miss West?" The doctor asked as he put on his rubber gloves. I gulped loudly.

"duh" I rolled my eyes at the doctor. Why else would I be here.

"Ok let me take a look" the doctor said. A good ten awkward minutes later the doctor came back with the test results. He wrote somethings on a clip board then adjusted his glasses and looked down and Beck and I.

"It appeats Miss West that you are in fact pregnant" He gave us this funny look as if we wasn't sure to be happy or concerned.

I took a deep breath and looked over at Beck who looked completely drained.

"thanks" Beck said then helped me off the uncomfortable chair. "Would you like to schedule an ultrasound appoint now?" the doctor asked.

"Sure" Beck sighed.

We schedule our appointed the walked back to Beck's car in silence.

"it's official" I sighed. "Yep" He replied blankly. I swallowed hard then turned to him.

"Can we please not tell anyone, not even our parents for as long as we possibly can" I begged.

"Sure" He said then started the car and drove back to his RV.

"How about we take it easy and go to bed or something, we had a pretty rough day" Beck suggested as we walked in his RV. I looked at the clock, it was only 5 pm but then again i was exhausted.

"whatever" I sighed and layed down on his bed. Beck layed next to me and curled his arms around my waist. "we can do this" he whispered. I turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips ."I hope so" I replied and I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

..

"good morning" Beck said as he handed me a cup of milk. "uh where is my coffee?" I asked.

"Well I wasn't sure if you could have coffee when you were pregnant" Beck said nervously. "oh true I don't even know" I sighed and placed the milk on the side table.

"I Cannot go nine months without coffee!" I whined. "Hold on I will look it up" Beck whiped out his phone. "uh well its says its not really a good thing to drink coffee" Beck braced himself for my wrath. "WHAT!?" I screamed.

"I CANNOT DO THIS BECK I CAN'T!" I snapped as I jumped out of bed panting. "shhh" Beck sat me down on the bed and handed my milk back to me. "Being in a bad mood is not good for the baby. Just drink your milk okay" Beck scolded me as if I were a child. Was he already getting practice.

"SInce when do you know about pregnancy?" I asked and sipped my milk.

"I was sort of looking up stuff earlier" He admitted. "Earlier? How long have you been up?" He asked.

"Since 9" He said. "9? then what time is it now?" I asked puzzled. Did I sleep in late? I usually don't sleep then 10.

"Well it's 2" He said as he looked down at his phone. "2?!" I snapped. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"Because they say it is not good to wake a pregnant person" He explained. "Stop acting like a walking search engine its so-" I stopped midsentence as I felt a weird sensation rise in my throat. "bathroom" I grumbled and stormed into the tiny bathroom and began puking my brains out as Beck ran in and held my hair.

When I finished I stood up and began brushing my teeth. "I hate morning sickness its so awful" I mumbled. "Well its more like afternoon sickness at this time" Beck joked. I shot him a death stare then continued brushing my teeth.

"So you ready for school tomorrow or do you wanna stay home?" Beck asked as he sat down on his bed.

"I'll go but I'm going to be miserable" I said as I sat next to him. He placed his hand on my stomach then kissed my forehead.

"Its so weird knowing there is a baby in there" His face lit up as he spoke.

"Yea I know imagine how I feel" I said placing my hand on top of his. "Too bad its too early to feel it kick" Beck pointed out. "Yea I know" It felt weird actually talking about a baby. i guess it still wasn't sinking in that there was a baby inside me. It was all so new to me.

Beck then cupped my face and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "I love you" He said as he placed his forehead on mine. "I love you too" I replied and pressed my nose against his.

"You are going to be an amazing mom I just know it" He said as he rubbed my stomach. I rolled my eyes. "Yea right" i laughed.

"trust me you will" he assured me then kissed my cheek before getting up. I sighed as he walked into the bathroom then I placed my hands on my stomach. "I was going to be a...mom" I thought. I looked down at my barely there baby bump and actually smiled. Maybe I won't be a bad mom. Maybe the kid will be as badass as me. Maybe all of this won't be as bad as I imagined it to be.

I stood up and looked at myself on the long mirror. "I Jade West, was a mom"

..

"I don't wanna be here" I groaned as Beck walked me into school. "I told you that you could've stayed home" Beck reminded me. I sighed. "I dont even have coffee" I whined as we walked through the front doors.

"Hey guys" Tori waved to us from her locker. "Hey Tori" beck waved back. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone especially Vega.

"Wait are you guys back together?" She asked puzzled. Thats right Beck and I got back together and pregnant in the same weekend, aren't we classy.

"Yea we are" He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "Aw I'm so happy I missed you guys together" She admitted. "Thanks" I faked a smile.

"Hey Jade why don't you have your usual coffee?" Tori asked curiously. I suddenly felt stiff. "uh well I didn't have time to get any" I quickly lied. "Oh well you can just buy some at lunch" tori suggested. "yep" I said.

"Okay well I gotta get to class see you guys later" Tori smiled then walked down the hall. I flipped around and hit Beck's arm. "What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his arm.

"I gotta start coming to school with a coffee mug filled with water or something because I cannot act like I can go 9 months without coffee people will get suspicious" I pointed out.

"Thats a good idea" Beck replied as he grabbed books from his locker.

"I know it is" I stated then quickly ran over and grabbed my books from my locker. As I was walking over to Beck I felt that weird sensation in my throat again.

"oh god" I froze. "What is it?" he asked. I clasped my hand over my mouth then darted into the bathroom and started puking in the nearest stall.

"Ughh" I groaned as I walked up to the sinks and started rinsing my mouth. Being pregnant just sucked on all levels.

"Are you sick?" I heard a squeaky voice ask. I turned to see Cat leaving a stall.

"Uh yea I think I have the flu" I lied but it was almost too easy to lie to Cat, It was sad.

"Oh well when my brother gets the flu we have to lock him in his room and we can only go in of we have gas masks" Cat ramled. I acted like I was intersted then i wiped my mouth with a paper towel and headed for the door.

"Wait Jade" Cat stopped me. "What?" I snapped.

"hope you feel better" She smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

..

"Here is two burrittos and three bags of chips and one bag of cookies just like you asked' Beck placed the food in front of me and I imediately started devouring it all.

"Geez what is with the sudden appetite" Andre asked while sitting at the lunch table.

"Shutup I'm hungry" I snapped then stuffed more food in my mouth. "She missed Breakfast" Beck said to our group of friends but we both knew that was a lie I had three waffles.

"Are you going to get yourself a coffee?" Tori asked. What was with her and the damn coffee today.

"No Its hard to wash down all this food with coffee" I lied and stuffed a cookie in my mouth.

"My brother has to wash his mouth with special medicine" Cat randomly added. we all stared at her then resummed eating.

"Slow down you are going to throw up again" Cat warned me. "Again?" Tori looked at me funny. "Yea I think I am getting the flu" I felt stiff they weren't catching on.

"that's weird because when i get the flu I usually lose my appetite" Tori eyed me suspiciously. Beck and I both froze.

"But I guess we all different" She took another bite of her bagel.

"whatever" I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

"Jade can I talk to you in the hall for a minute" Tori comanded as she got up from her seat.

"I'm eating" I snapped. "It will only be a minute" She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"Talk" She demanded when we walked into the empty hall.

"About what?" I hissed.

"You know what" he snapped. "NO I don't actually" I felt my heart pounded and I wasn't sure if it was from being pregnant or just being nervous.

"Explain why you aren't drinking coffee today I've never seen you without at least one cup. Why are you throwing up and eating like an animal?" She crossed her arms.

Damn I was busted. "Its complicated" I sighed.

"Being bulimic is not complicated" She stated. My mind was spinning. "WHAT? I am not bulimic you idiot!" I snapped. why would I have an eating disorder I was obviously content with myself.

"Then why else would you be eating a lot of food and throwing up?" She demanded. I felt overwhlemed. Damn I shoudl've stuck with being bulimic.

"I do not have to tell you" I rolled my eyes. "Jade" She eyed me.

"I swear I would never say anything to any" She gave me a conforting look.

"just leave me alone" I yelled then stormed back inside to finish my lunch.

I sat back at the table without a word and continued eating.

"What was that about?" beck whispered to me.

"Nothing" I whispered back. Tori didn't talk to me for the rest of the day and neither did anyone else besides Beck. I felt like they knew something was up but were too scared to ask. All I know is no one is finding out and I mean NO ONE.


	4. Here we go Chapter 4

~ 2 months later ~

"give me a spin" Beck laughed as I lounged across his bed. "I am not spinning for you" I rolled my eyes. "Come on i want a good view of the baby bump" He smiled.

"Fine" I lifted the bottom of my shirt up. "Hold on let me get a picture" He whipped out his phone and snapped a picture of my stomach. "I will take one every month " he walked over and kissed me. After a week or so after finding out Beck and I have actually been taking it great. We discuss names even though we don't find out the gender until tomrrow, But life was actually good right now. no one knew which was good but my stomach was getting noticably bigger. Beck and I have been pretty happy since we felt the baby kick two nights ago and now it seems crazy that I thought this baby was a curse.

"come here" Beck pulled me on to the bed and began caressing my stomach. "We need to find out what you are" Beck said to my stomach. I found it cute how happy he was now about this baby.

"Okay so if its a girl what names do you like?" beck asked. "hmm Well I like the name Olivia and Aria and Caffine but obviously you wouldn't let me name the baby that" I explained.

"I like Aria a lot actually" Beck admitted. "Okay so if its a girl it's name will be Aria" stated.

"Whoa don't you wanna hear my options" beck asked shocked. "No" I sighed.

"Well I'm telling you anyway" he added. I groaned bt decided to listen. "I like Claire and Sarah and Jessica" Beck suggested. "EW EW and Ew" I hissed. "I don't even know why I try" Beck laughed. "i don't either" I teased then kissed his cheek.

"Ok boys names" I said. "I go first" beck insisted. "whatever" I rolled my eyes. I swear if he says the name Beck for the baby I will flip. I hate when dads and their kid have the same name its weird.

"Well we could name it after me" He began. Of course. I sighed loudly. "But since you don't like that I guess my other options are Paul, Christopher, Thomas and maybe Tyler" Beck offered. I thought of each name in my head and they actually weren't that bad of names.

"I like Thomas" I admitted. "Ok then we either have an Aria or a Thomas in there" beck kissed my stomach. "Hold on we still have time to look at other names don't start picking too soon" I protested. "We don't have as much time as you think. Nine months goes by fast" beck pointed out and sighed then wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I guess so" I said blankly. Beck sighed then faced me. "What?" I asked. "Are we ever going to tell our friends. I feel weird lying to them" he admitted. "No we can't. at least not yet its only been three months and I can still hide it. At least wait until five months" I pleaded.

"Ok fine but the worst will be telling our parents" Beck reminded me. The thought of that made me sick. I already knew what would happen. My dad would say I was a dissapointed as usual and kick me out I guess and my mom would be a basket case.

"I can't tell them" I said. "I'll go with you when you do it" He assured me. I moved a piece of hair out of his face. "I wish we could just run away from all of this" I admitted. I want to start fresh, everyone seems to be holding us back from our happiness. I want to live in a big house and be successful with a butler and our baby being the best child and the smartest most talented child in existance. Of course this was just a fantasy of mine.

"same, we could go live in New York in a penthouse apartment. You could do Broadway and I could watch the baby and get acting jobs. Life would be good" Beck smiled at the idea.

"Let's do it then" I sounded crazy to hi I just know it. "What?" He laughed. "Lets move to New York. Come on there is nothing for us here" I pointed out.

"Jade we can't just leave" Beck insisted. "Why not?"

"Because you're pregnant we have no money and we would need to find a place in advance" Beck explained but he was just crushing my dream.

"Whatever forget I brough it up" I rolled my eyes and layed my head on the pillow.

"Ok if for some crazy reason we could get money and a place then I will gladly do it" Beck tried to make me feel better but I was already over it.

"I just want to sleep" I yawned. "okay fine we can discuss this tomorrow" Beck flipped the light off and cuddled up next to me. "Goodnight" he whispered then we fell into a deep sleep.

..

"Rise and shine we are going to find out what our baby is today" Beck said excitedly. I yawned and stretched as Beck helped me out of bed. "Hopefully they can give me something for my back it hurts so bad" I groaned in pain. Beck started to massage the kinks out but my back still ached.

"Let's just go" I sighed and headed for his truck. Beck lifted me in and closed the door then started up the car.

"Are you excited" He smiled and rubbed my arm. "No" I snapped. "Come on Jade I know you are excited" He teased. "Okay maybe a little" I admitted. I actually was looking forward to finding out more about the baby. I was now started to grow attached like a normal mom to be would. It was still weird thinking of myself as a mom but I was secretly looking forward to it now.

"As soon as we find out I am getting either a pink or blue balloon from the store at the hosptial" Beck beamed. I laughed at how childish he sounded but it was so cute.

We pulled up to the hospital and Beck helped me out of his truck as we walked inside. Beck checked us in then we took a seat in the waiting room.

"I am so excited to find out" Beck said then kissed my forehead. "You really are looking forward to being a dad aren't you" I pointed out. Beck smiled and said, "Yea I guess I am"

I was happy that he was happy about this. It would be awful if he wasn't supporting me. I am very grateful. I layed my head on his shoulder and waited until we were called back.

"Miss West" A nurse said as she read my name off a clipboard.

"Right this way" The nurse smiled and lead us to our room and I layed on the ultrasound table.

"ready?" Beck asked.

"Of course" I smiled back at him.


	5. The News No One Wants to Hear Chapter 5

"Good morning" The ultrasound nurse said as she walked in. "Good morning" beck said back with a smile.

"You guys ready to find out the gender today?" The nurse asked excitedly. "I'm dying to know" Beck replied. I laughed at how cute he was acting. He was like a kid on christmas.

"Ok here we go then" The nurse squeezed the weird goo on my stomach the moved the whatever its called around my stomach. "Can you see the gender?" I asked.

"hold on I gotta find the little guy" She said and continued moving the thing around. It was a good five minutes later and still she moved the thing around. She kept moving it and moving it but still nothing. Then the nurse got up. "I'll be right back" She said then left the room.

"Probably broken machine" Beck suggested but for some reason I had a weird feeling in the pit of my chest.

"good morning" a doctor said as he walked in with the nurse. "Let me just see something" He said then put the thing back on my stomach and started moving it around.

"Can you see the baby?" i asked. "Just a moment Miss West" The doctor then sighed and whispered something to the nurse. I felt as though something wasn't right. There was something they werent telling me.

"What's going on?" I asked. The doctor sat down on the chair and adjusted his glasses.

"Well its not easy for me to tell you this" He sounded mournful as he spoke. Beck squeezed my hand tight. "What?" I asked as my eyes filled with tears.

"Miss West I am sorry but I believe you have had a miscarriage" The doctor looked saddened as he spoke. I felt every emotion just escape my body. "A miscarriage?" I refused to believe it was true I felt the baby kick not even 2 weeks ago.

"Yes, I am truly sorry" The doctor said then stood up. "did I do something wrong? I thought I was following the rules and I-" Tears were now pouring down my face.

"It is not your fault by any means its just a tragedy that happenes to many woman and we do not know why" The doctor explained but I was not in the mood for statistics. The doctor gave us one mournful look then left the room.

my hearing and sense of anything just disapeared at that instant. the baby was gone, just gone like it dissapeared. I felt like such an awful person. i can't even carry a child how was I going to raise one. I saw Beck hide his face as he began to cry.

I was so stupid to think that something good would happen to me. I was stupid to dream of our little life together in New York because none of its going to happen. I am just a failure at everything. I just wanted to die. Why? Why me?

Beck grabbed my hand as I just sobbed. I started to care for this baby so much, I was actually excited to be a mom and care for someone, but everytime I care for someone it just goes to waste. I will never even see this baby, watch it grow up or graduate or get married...or breath. I looked down at my now babyless bump and just thought of all the things I was now not going to experience.

"Lets just go" I sobbed then climbed out of the seat and left the room not even caring if Beck was behind me.

..

The car ride was obviously silent as we drove home to his RV. We both just cried, I mean what else is there to do.

I walked inside his RV and sat down on his bed. "I didn't even get one moment with it" I said as I tried wiping my tears. Beck said down next to me and pulled me against his chest.

"I can't believe this" He said as tears still ran down his face. My heart started to break even more. There was one thing I hated more than anything and that was seeing Beck cry, it was just said sad since he never cries. he was looking forward to this so much that it ripped my heart out. I gave him a kiss on the forehead then walked into his tiny bathroom and closed the door. Then I sunk onto the ground and just began violently sobbing again.

"take a deep breath" I tried to calm myself but nothing worked. I hated everything and nothing was ever going to make me feel better. I was going to snap if I saw my babyless bump one more time so i closed my eyes and craddled my head in my hands.

I literally felt my heart crumble when i looked up and saw the little baby boots Beck bought as a joke a few weeks ago sitting on the sink. "Why?" I thought. Why me? Why did we have to lose our baby? was it because God just assumed since I hated babies that I didnt deserve one. It just didnt make sense to why bad things always happen to me.

I sat in the bathroom for at least an hour before somewhat calming down and walking back to Beck's bed. Beck was sound asleep on the bed with our 2 month check-up ultrasound pictures in his hand. Another tears ran down my face. I took a deep breath then grabbed my jacket and walked outside for some fresh air.

I just stood there and watched the cars drive by, and watching the neighbor's kids play outside. I could imagine a little blow up pool in front on this RV and our baby playing in it as Beck and I sat in beach chairs and laughed at how cute our baby was, but no that was not going to happen any time soon.

I swallowed hard at the bitter truth then started crying again.

"Jade?" I heard a voice say. I quickly wiped my face and looked up to see Mrs. Oliver looking at me.

"What?" I asked. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Does it look like I am okay?" I snapped. Mrs. Oliver sighed and rolled her eyes. She never liked me.

"Well why are you crying in front of my son's RV? Are you guys fighting AGAIN?" She asked. I obviously couldn't tell her the truth but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of think we were fighting.

'You wouldn't understand" Was all I said. Mrs. Oliver grabbed the mail out of her mailbox then gave me one last glance before walking back inside.

I then sat down on Beck's steps and I took another deep breath and tried to just think of a good memory or something good anything that would make this awful pain go away, but nothing worked. I just sat there broken hearted.

After a while I heard the RV door open and Beck sat down next to me. "How you feeling?" He asked. "How do you think?" I responded but I actually stopped crying. Maybe I ran out of tears. Beck wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Man a lot happened in just 3 months" Beck shook his head and ran his hands down his tear-stained face.

"I know. I mean I guess the only good thing about this situation is that now we have time you know. Time to find ourselves and have another baby when we are ready, but still Its hard that-" But I was interupted by my own tears. Beck pulled he into his chest and caressed my hair.

"Its all going to be okay I promise" Beck swore as he kissed my forehead. "At least you have Beck" I told myself and I know Beck is all I need but...

I can't even think about this anymore. I wanted to just forget about it for a little while.

"Can we go to bed" I asked Beck. "Its only 2 in the afternoon" He pointed out but then he stood up and grabbed my hand then lead me inside.

"You can go to bed but I am just going to hang outside for a while" Beck then kissed my gently and walked back outside. I crawled under the covers, turned out the light, and tried to ease my mind for at least a little while.


	6. Healing Chapter 6

"good morning" Beck said as he tried to sound as happy as possible.

"hey" I simply said then slowly pulled the covers onver my head. I did not want to do anything for a while.

"You want some coffee?" beck asked. "No I'm fine" I replied suprisingly. I was just not in the mood for anything.

"are you sure?" Beck sounded concerned. "Yea" I mumbled. Beck sat down on the bed and pulled the covers off my face.

"I am assuming you aren't able to go to school today" Beck pointed out.

"obviously" I stated. Beck sighed then carressed my hair. "Neither am I. I was gonna go if you went but we can skip today" Beck suggested then he layed next to me and pulled the covers over both of us.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" I groaned. "Well you don't have too but I do. I have a midterm that sadly I have to take or Mr. Kane counts it as a zero" Beck seemed stressed out as he spoke.

"If you go I will go" I said as I squeezed his hand. "No its fine you can stay in tomorrow and for as long as you want" Beck assured me then leaned over and kissed my forehead. I sighed then rested my head on his arm.

"Everything just sucks" I admitted. "It does but I guess that is life" he said truthfully. "Well life isn't fair" I snapped. Beck rested his hand on my waist.

"We need to try and stay positive. I know its hard but its the only way we can get through this" Beck insisted. I rolled my eyes and said, "How the hell are we suppose to stay positive? We lost our baby"

"Well for one, we have eachother and we have time to actually plan out when we want to start a little family. I know it's beyond heartbreaking what happened and trust me I will never get over it but we have to stay positive or we our going to lose ourselves and maybe eachother" Beck gazed deep into my eyes as he spoke. He was right though the only thing we could do was try and stay positive I guess.

"Okay fine I will try and be positive or whatever, but right now I just want to sleep" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Fine" Beck got up and pulled the covers over me.

I slept the rest of the day and I didn't eat much.I just didn't want to do anything. Beck just sat around, watched tv and occasionally fell asleep. It was the next morning and I was woken up by Beck who was making coffee and getting himself ready for school. I felt bad that he had to go and I wanted to go with him but I just could not bring myself out of bed to do anything.

"Good luck today" I mumbled through the blankets. Beck smiled and walked over to give me a sweet kiss. "Thanks babe" he said then he headed out the door to school.

"I'm back" Beck anounced as he walk into the RV.I was sitting up in bed with a cup of coffee. I could go one day but two days without coffee was just insane even in this situation.

"How was your test?" I asked.

"ok I think I did pretty good actually" Beck sat down next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Did anyone ask why I wasn't in today?" I asked as I sipped my black coffee with two sugars.

"Yea Cat and Tori did, but I just said you were sick and that I stayed home yesterday to take care of you" Beck explained as he took his boots off.

"Oh did they believe you?"

"Yea obviously Cat did and Tori did too" Beck assured me then he pulled me on to his lap. "I hate seeing you so upset" He whispered into my ear. "Well I'm sorry that I can't get over losing our kid as easily as you can" I snapped.

"Babe I am not at all over this I am just saying it breaks my heart even more seeing you so sad" Beck leaned his head against mine. I sighed then placed my hand on his cheek.

"I know its killing me being this upset" I admitted. Beck wrapped my arms around his neck then pressed his nose to mine. "Why don't we watch a movie and try and get our mind off things" Beck suggested.

"Or" i said pushing him onto the bed. "we can go back to sleep" I said pulling the covers over us. "Oh for a minute I thought you were going to say something else" Beck slightly laughed.

"What? Like fool around?" I asked puzzled. "Yea" he admitted. "Sorry babe thats not happening anytime soon" I patted him on the shoulder.

"Thats fine I can wait" He assured me then kissed my nose. "Yea right" I laughed.

"Hey I am not some horndog I can control myself" He defended. "Oh sure" I said sarcastically.

"thats it" He rolled me over and started giving me a noogie.

"Stop it you know how much I hate when you do this!" I screamed. "Sorry you started it" He laughed. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed in laughter.

"Resisting only makes it worse you know that" He said. I struggled for a few more minutes until he finally let me go.

"I hate you" I playfully hit him, but he just sat there and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're smiling" He said. I rolled my eyes and layed my head on the pillow. "Ok maybe you made me feel a little happier but I am still depressed now I'm going to bed goodnight" I stated then pulled the blankets over my head. I heard Beck sigh then he walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight" He whispered then I fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
